


Best Laid Plans

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Bulges, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Rhys, Oviposition, Rhys has fertility issues, eridium mutated Jack, lots of filth oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The scientists who had thankfully not been murdered by Jack continued to research and run tests on the CEO, lest they meet the same fate as their former contemporaries. Rhys listened to them with muted interest, mildly intrigued by the changes in Jack’s biology, but nothing particularly piqued at the omega until at once chance appointment, the researcher had mentioned the idea of mating cycles to the CEO."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Omega Rhys has issues with fertility and can't conceive in the usual fashion. However, when his alpha's body becomes mutated with eridium, some of the changes offer Rhys another, entirely unorthodox way to get pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write Rhys getting eggs laid in him for the longest time, and someone brought up the idea of setting it in omegavers, so I hopped at the chance. It's so filthy and self indulgent, haha, but enjoy if its your thing!
> 
> Warnings for: omegaverse, oviposition, mpreg, monster jack, discussion of infertility, etc. General self indulgent filth. Also monster babies.

Rhys had always figured that he would have kids eventually. He had never been in much of a rush, not an omega to constantly brainstorm about their future bond-mate and family. 

Still, Rhys couldn’t stave off the sorrow that’d overcome him when, after an extended illness, the doctor gravely informed him that he would no longer be able to conceive children. Despite the fact that Rhys had never been a man to long after the typical omega lifestyle, he couldn’t help the sadness and disappointment that sunk into him at the news. He’d tried to move on, to focus on his career at Hyperion, and largely he had—but it still nagged in the back of his brain, spiking whenever he glanced through omega-targeted magazines with articles focusing on pregnancy and child care.  

Jack knew. He’d found out after the first time he’d fucked Rhys through a heat. And just at the moment where Rhys was _convinced_ Jack was going to leave him to stray after an omega that could give him what his instincts craved, the alpha had called him an idiot and kissed away the tear tracks on his face, repeating that Rhys was perfect as he was, the only omega that Jack could ever want. And Rhys had accepted it at that point—if Jack wanted to be with him, wanting to care for him and bond with him despite his inability to have children, then he didn’t need anything more. 

But Rhys quickly learned than, when you were Handsome Jack’s mate, fate was much, _much_ less set in stone. 

The changes were slow at first, so slow that Rhys didn’t notice them, and in retrospect the omega wondered if _Jack_ even did. The slightest flash of purple that Rhys wondered if he’d imagined. The sharper prick of Jack’s teeth against his neck. The increased libido, without the other symptoms of a rut. All perplexing, but not necessarily alarming, no—Rhys’ surprise would be reserved for his mate’s massive physical shift, which seemed to crash down on them both like a solar flare. 

As it turned out, reviving Jack from the AI hologram had had some _unintended_ consequences. Rhys had no idea how the cloned body had become tainted with eridium, whether it was accidental or intentional—not that Jack particularly cared once he’d cleaned the scientist’s blood from his claws and flicked his tail with an angry snort through the piles of organs on the metal floor. 

The changes took awhile to get used to, but Rhys had to remind himself that it was still _Jack_ underneath the horns and teeth and tail, and that knowledge morphed the alien features into something comfortable and attractive. He would rub his fingers against the base of Jack’s horns to elicit purrs from the older man, would wrap Jack’s tail around his waist and delight in the slight flex against his stomach. 

And the fact that the changes to Jack’s body gave their sex life an intense shot in the arm definitely helped Rhys acclimate to their new situation. 

Jack’s cock had been _more_ than sufficient before—one of the thickest, longest alpha cocks that Rhys had ever seen, with a knot like a fist sunk inside of him—but the mutations served to make it even more alluring to the omega. Jack had smirked the first time Rhys had seen his new dick, remarking that perhaps there really _was_ a way to improve on perfection, before his voice had degenerated into hisses and growls as Rhys practically knocked the man over in a rush to get that thick cock inside of him. 

Sure, it was slightly tinted purple, like the rest of the man’s skin, darkening at the flared tip and covered with alien ridges and bumps that Rhys had never seen on a human before, much less a dick, but it felt so _good_ inside of him, filling him up even more than Jack’s former cock. The alpha’s new libido tore through him like a fire, spreading to Rhys and making the omega cry out and beg like he was in one of his heats as he was stretched apart by Jack’s massive knot, his belly filled and swollen with the force of Jack’s cum—now a livid, slick purple. 

The scientists who had thankfully _not_ been murdered by Jack continued to research and run tests on the CEO, lest they meet the same fate as their former contemporaries. Rhys listened to them with muted interest, mildly intrigued by the changes in Jack’s biology, but nothing particularly piqued at the omega until at once chance appointment, the researcher had mentioned the idea of _mating cycles_ to the CEO. 

Rhys had pressed them for further details, taking a sudden interest that took Jack by surprise, if the raise of eyebrows and the confused look on his craggy face was any indication. Rhys had largely ignored him, listening intently as the scientist relayed what they could reasonably predict about Jack’s cycle—that the man would develop a clutch of eggs and would need a host to lay them in until they would mature, if they were properly fertilized. 

_Eggs_. The idea had been so foreign at first, but it had nagged in the back of Rhys’ mind even when they had returned to the penthouse. He had laid beside his monstrous mate, feeling the alpha’s arms slide around his middle, Jack nosing and breathing against his hair. Rhys had took in Jack’s scent, amplified by the smoke and fire of his mutations, images coming unbidden to his mind—that thick, flared cock depositing egg after egg inside of him, filling up his womb with offspring, making Rhys cry out and roll his eyes as he felt his belly expand underneath his hands—

After a particularly heavy night of lucid dreams and rutting unconsciously into the sheets, Rhys had roused Jack and broached the idea with him. There was absolutely no guarantee that this kind of thing would work, but he wanted to _try_ so badly. 

It was a conversation he’d never thought he would be having, but well—Rhys was never one to go about things in the traditional omega way. 

Thankfully, Jack had kissed him, careful of the long fangs curling over his lip, and promised that they could try as many times as Rhys would want. 

The researchers had kept tabs on Jack’s hormone levels, informing the two men once they had detected a spike, indicating that Jack’s breeding period was about to begin. Rhys had dealt with the alpha’s ruts before, but new excitement thrilled through him at the knowledge of what could come to pass as a result of this cycle. 

They had experienced several heats and ruts together and were thus well prepared for the oncoming event—water and snacks were stocked up in the penthouse, the bed covered in fresh sheets and plenty of blankets and pillows. Rhys fidgeted nervously as he watched Jack grow more restless and aroused, the alpha finally divesting himself of his pants to lay back onto the bed, inviting the twitchy omega to his side. The CEO’s tail swished impatiently against the sheets, his claws raking absently into the bed. Jack’s cock was standing straight up in the air, the tip larger and more flared than usual, thick purple precum already bubbling out of the top and leaking down the rigid, bumpy shaft. Rhys licked his lips as he sidled up next to his mate, feeling his ass grow slick and warm as his mate’s scent invaded his nostrils and drifted up into his brain. 

“You ready, pumpkin?” Jack asked gruffly, one clawed hand reaching up to brush against Rhys’ cheek. The omega sighed into the touch, feeling heat gather in his groin as he began to rid himself of his own clothing as well, soon naked and bare before Jack, the contrast of their bodies—Jack’s hard edges and mutated forms, Rhys’ long legs and soft curves—making the omega shiver in anticipation. 

Rhys got onto his hands and elbows, gripping a pillow against him as he buried his face into the soft down. 

Jack carded his hands through Rhys’ hair, whispering softly into the omega’s ear as he positioned himself behind Rhys, the shaft of his massive cock resting between the man’s slicked asscheeks. The omega moaned softly, rocking his hips backwards, needing Jack to be inside him, to fill him up with as many eggs as he could. 

The feeling of Jack’s cock inside of him was like fire, stretching him out and forcibly spreading his hips as the alpha sank deep, deep inside of him with a feral growl. Rhys thrust his hips backwards, needing more of his alpha. Jack began to thrust, cock thickening and throbbing deep inside of the needy omega, Rhys holding onto the pillow for dear life as he moaned in pleasure beneath his bulky, monstrous alpha. 

Rhys was coming quickly with the sheer force and size of Jack’s cock, pressing mercilessly against his prostate as he spurt his load against the sheets below him. He cried out at the overstimulation as Jack continued to thrust into him, breathing humid on Rhys’ throat as he latched his mouth over the omega’s bonding site. 

He sobbed breathily as he felt Jack’s cock lengthen inside of him, penetrating deeper, impossibly deeper into his ass. He could feel his insides shifting around to make room for the sheer size of Jack’s growing cock, the shaft pressing up against his belly. Rhys moaned, hips rocking weakly as he tried to get used to the feeling—Jack’s cock so far inside of him that he almost felt like he could feel it in the back of his throat. 

“Jack, Jack, _Jack_ …” Rhys wheezed, hands digging into the pillow so hard that he could feel the fabric tear beneath his cybernetic claw. He felt Jack huff against his neck, his long tongue drooling heavily against the omega’s bonding site, the skin now raw with saliva and teethmarks. 

“Fuck…it’s comin’…kitten….hold on…” Rhys heard the alpha grunt in exertion, his hips pressing back in one more time, body stuttering as he pressed unbearably close to the omega’s form. Rhys lay there for a moment, hunched, breath coming in short, anticipatory gasps, before he felt it. 

It felt almost like Jack’s knot, thick and bulging against his tender entrance, but it was moving forward and inside rather than merely swelling up in diameter. Rhys bit his lip as he felt the egg stretch him apart, even thicker and wider than Jack’s already monstrous cock. He pressed his forehead into the pillow, anxious pleasure building in his chest before the egg popped inside of him, his ass clenching up around Jack’s cock as soon as it entered his body. 

He could feel the contractions of Jack’s cock muscles driving the egg up inside of him, gradually traveling towards Rhys’ core. The omega began to breath heavier, the egg pushing through his innards and making him feel slightly sick. Jack pet and kissed his hair, trying to soothe him and calm him down, telling him how perfect he was as he laid the first of his clutch deep within the supple body of his host.  

A wail broke from Rhys’ lips as he felt the first egg being pushed up into his womb, forcing the tight muscles apart, clenching futilely before he felt it pop inside. His tongue hung out of his mouth, ragged gasps raking through his throat at the pressure in his belly, the feeling of the egg settling heavy in his womb. He shakily reached down, pressing a curious hand over his stomach, feeling the hard lump of the egg pressed against his abdominal wall.

“H-Holy….oh god, _Jack_ …” Rhys let out a tight moan that pitched into a whine when he felt another solid lump press against his ass, stretching the muscles wide before popping into him and traveling up to join its sibling. 

Rhys tried to keep count of the eggs to keep himself sane and focused away from the odd sensation of the small ovals pushing through his overstimulated body. He came again after the fourth egg, the solid shapes rubbing against his prostate as they traveled up into his womb. Jack’s attention was split between thrusting the eggs into the hapless omega and trying to comfort Rhys—nosing against the bonding site, stroking his cock or rubbing his stretching belly. 

When Rhys rested his head against the pillow he could see down between his legs, watch his belly hang lower and lower as Jack thrusted egg after egg into him. He was being stretched open suddenly, rather than the gradual swell that came with normal omega gestation. The pain and pressure, combined with the sight of his belly growing rounder and rounder made his cock jerk again, barely any cum spattering against the dirty sheets. 

He didn’t realize he was sobbing openly until Jack was kissing his cheeks, soothing him with a voice rough from his own exertion. He felt overstimulated and slightly ill, hiccuping softly as he felt Jack’s hips still for just a moment of respite, the mutated alpha’s claws running softly through Rhys’ sweaty hair, calloused lips pressing over Rhys’ moist eyelids. 

“Jack…I…” Rhys swallowed, trying to form words, “it’s too much, it’s too much…” He knew it was useless now, that him and Jack were sealed together until it was over, but he was so full and overwhelmed with sensations, his body craving relief. All Jack could do was kiss at him, comforting paws cupping the omega’s belly. 

“I know, sweetheart, I know, just hold on, it’ll be over soon…” Jack crooned, his hips beginning to move once more.  

By the end of it all, Rhys’ stomach ached, muscles sore and stretched out from the sheer amount of eggs that had been stuffed into his womb, forcing his organs out of place to make room for Jack’s offspring. He was still sobbing with pleasure and pain, eyes puffy and mind delirious as Jack eased him onto his side, clawed hands resting tenderly on the man’s now swollen belly. He pressed his nose against the omega’s bonding site, trying to calm Rhys down and soothe him to sleep despite the stress of the impregnation. The omega’s mind swam for a few minutes more before he passed out, cradled in his alpha’s massive embrace. 

* * *

It was funny, returning to the same scientists that had observed Jack’s physical changes, except now _Rhys_ was the focus of the appointments. It had been a couple of weeks since their first meeting, where the scientists were stunned to find the omega happily pregnant with the mutated alpha’s eggs. Still, Rhys had been brought in again for a check up to make sure things were progressing well enough, despite the highly experimental nature of the gestation. Jack hung in the corner of the room, tail swishing against the floor, claws clacking against each other as he watched the scientists gingerly tend to Rhys, having the omega pull up his shirt so that they could get a look at his belly. Jack growled lowly as one of the scientists placed the wand on Rhys’ middle, nearly causing the man to drop it onto the floor with a yelp. Jack’s eyes narrowed at the display when it popped up, showing the holographic inside of the omega’s belly.

“What the hell? Weren’t there ten eggs inside of him last time?” Jack snarled, pointing his clawed finger at the image on the screen. “Four, five, six, seven—that’s all I count. Did you taints do something to him? Or my _kids_?”

“N-No!” The scientist stammered, struggling to keep the wand pressed to the omega’s belly. “J-just…Sometimes the surrounding eggs will absorb the others….it’s perfectly natural, nothing is wrong.”

“Jack…” Rhys frowned, turning his head towards the alpha and stretching out his hand. “Stop it. You’re acting crazy again.”

The mutated alpha grumbled, tail flicking against the wall with a small _thud_ before he trundled over to Rhys and took the omega’s hand in his massive, clawed one. Rhys made the alpha watch as the scientists got a full image of the eggs inside of him, the omega feeling his heart beat faster in excitement—despite his mate’s sour mood and the strange biological mechanisms of the eggs, Rhys was happy. 

Still, it was odd to think concretely about the eggs growing inside of him, not to mention the idea of the them absorbing one another. These strange processes going on beneath the omega’s skin that he was largely oblivious to. Rhys wondered how many there would be at the end of it all, how many he would have to give birth to. 

Rhys grew fast, much faster than the typical omega pregnancy, which was both a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, it gave his body far less time to acclimate to the added weight before he ended up having another growth spurt, and it was frustrating to buy a pair of clothes only for them to grow too tight, sometimes within the week. However, the speed of the pregnancy meant that he would spent less time being uncomfortably huge— _and_ he could meet his babies far sooner. 

Still, Rhys was surprised at how quickly and how _much_ the eggs grew. By the second month he was already looking how most omegas did at six. On top of that, he was craving meat almost every day, stripping an entire rack of ribs by himself while Jack watched with an awed and somewhat impressed look on his beastly face. Then came the realization that the growing eggs inside of him were actually _glowing_ —faint purple shapes softly seen through the skin of Rhys’ belly when Jack turned off the lights and snuggled into bed next to the omega. They spent nearly an hour touching the glowing shapes together, stunned but happy as they settled in next to each other, Jack’s massive paws cupping the swell of the omega’s belly as they fell asleep. 

At the end of the fourth month Jack forbade Rhys from leaving the penthouse without the alpha by his side, Jack insisting that he do any absolutely necessary work from either the bed or the couch. Rhys had protested a little at first, but found that staying off his feet and relaxing did wonders for his aching joints and sore back. Rhys didn’t mind it as much as he thought—spending most of his days dressed in Jack’s old clothing as he relaxed on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table as he browsed absently through the ECHOnet. His flesh hand settled on his belly, rubbing the soft forms of the eggs still growing underneath his skin. He didn’t really know what to expect, what was going to hatch out of the eggs. They had painted one of the guest rooms in Jack’s penthouse a bright sunny yellow, buying several cribs and blankets, unsure of what to get beyond that when they didn’t even know what the babies were going to look like or how they were going to behave. 

* * *

A few weeks later, Rhys felt his clutch drop, settling more fully against his hips and making walking next to impossible. Jack offered to help him move around when he needed it, albeit with a smug grin that Rhys could have really done without, but whatever—he appreciated the help nevertheless, even if it was embarrassing to need Jack’s assistance in getting to the bathroom. 

Rhys was relaxing in Jack’s lap one night, calm in the aftermath of a slow, sensual fuck. Rhys’ was feeling about ready to burst, his belly huge and round, looking like a normal omega pregnant with a litter of pups. He felt the solid shapes of the eggs inside of him, rolling them softly underneath the bloated flesh where the oversized sweatshirt he was wearing couldn’t cover. Jack’s knot was thick inside of him, as it had been for the past twenty minutes, showing no sign of deflating just yet. Not that Rhys minded—being full of both Jack’s offspring and his cock was pure bliss, and the omega’s sated body rested boneless against Jack’s massive form. He let out a soft moan when he felt Jack’s fingers move from his thighs to rest atop Rhys’ hands, cupping them against the omega’s round belly. 

“You look _soooo_ good like this, kitten, all friggin’ ripe and ready….so perfect. I’ve been telling you all along, that you’re the _perfect_ omega…you believe me now, Rhysie?” Jack growled into his ear, nuzzling against the side of Rhys head and letting out a whistling breath from between his long fangs. Rhys shivered, clenching around Jack’s knot at the sensations. He leaned back against Jack’s chest, a pleasant sigh running through him. 

“You ready to be a daddy, big guy?” Jack snorted, carefully massaging the solid forms of the eggs in Rhys’ belly.

“That a rhetorical question, sweetheart?” The alpha pushed up the hem of Rhys’ shirt, the omega protesting weakly as his entire stomach was bared to the cool air of the penthouse.

“ _Jaaack_.” Rhys fussed as the man’s claws tickled along his belly, making him squirm around the man’s knot. He gave Jack a frustrated pout, unable to move very far away from the alpha’s hands when his cock was holding him in place. The alpha merely chuckled to himself, pressing a toothy, open mouthed kissed to the side of Rhys’ neck.

“C’mon pumpkin, you’re gonna pop any day now. Lemme enjoy this.” Rhys sighed a laugh at Jack’s insistence, relaxing back into the alpha’s embrace and letting him rove his hands over the omega’s supple body. 

* * *

Jack had thankfully been sleeping next to him, body curled up around his pregnant form, when Rhys felt a crawl of pain and discomfort roll up his spine. He’d let out a surprised whine as he’d woken from slumber, tired brain taking a moment to fully process what was happening before he’d reached behind him and batted Jack awake. 

Instinct had taken the reins from there, driving Jack and Rhys in tandem as the omega’s stomach cramped, the eggs forced downwards through the clenching of the man’s innate birthing drive. Rhys had settled on his knees in bed, trembling form supported by the bulk of Jack’s as the alpha wrapped his hands around the omega, holding him up as Rhys’ legs shook and threatened to give way. One arm pressed across the omega’s chest, while Jack’s other paw rubbed and pressed soothingly over his swollen belly, trying to help Rhys along as he bore down on the eggs. The omega sobbed breathlessly through the contractions, the pain of the eggs pushing out of his womb almost too much for him to bear. His entire body felt hot, mind numb as he concentrating on the feelings working through his body and Jack’s touch alone. He was leaking a bright purple fluid all over the sheets, staining his thighs as it dribbled down in thick rivulets. Tears brushed down his cheeks as Jack urged him to push, the alpha firmly rubbing his belly as Rhys clenched his teeth, feeling the first egg spread his slick hole—so much bigger than it had been when it’d first been laid—and letting out a loud cry when the egg finally slipped out of him and dropped softly against the bed. 

It was slightly less painful to pass the other eggs, but Rhys exhaustion doubled every time he managed to push one out of him. He hung limp in Jack’s arms, the alpha still scenting and nosing along his neck, tail wound carefully around Rhys’ upper thigh. 

“Come on, Rhysie, you can do it, keep going,” Jack husked into the man’s ear as he pressed against the omega’s stomach, feeling how many eggs were left, “just a couple more, kitten, you can do it.”

Jack’s words melded into a soothing drone as Rhys struggled to bear down on the remaining eggs, body weak and trembling from the exertion. Rhys was sobbing in exhaustion by the time one egg remained, too worn out and overwhelmed to do anything, prompting Jack to let out a soft growl and press carefully on the omega’s stomach, spreading Rhys’ legs out further until the man managed to push out the last of the eggs before collapsing entirely into Jack’s arms. 

Jack laid the omega carefully on his side, Rhys listless and exhausted as he absently watched Jack gather up the clutch of eggs—their shells bright and purple, glowing softly int he dim light of the bedroom. He fell unconscious as Jack began to clean up his thighs and ass, dead asleep as soon as the alpha tucked him into fresh new comforters and placed the eggs in a small nest on the nightstand. 

Rhys marveled over the clutch of eggs when he was awake, running his fingers over their fragile shells. He couldn’t help the happy warmth that grew up in him as he looked over his and Jack’s brood—the offspring he had nurtured and carried around in his belly. He wished he could see what was inside of the eggs right now, but he knew he had to be patient, and wait for them to hatch on their own. 

* * *

Two of the eggs continued to grow in the soft nest, the others staying the same size, growing cool as the other two radiated warmth. As Rhys recovered from the laying, he stayed by the eggs’ side, stroking their soft shells and whispering to whatever was still growing inside of them. When Rhys was able to return to work, Jack took over the watch, cradling the eggs against his chest, mutated instincts urging the alpha to care for the unhatched offspring. 

One night, Rhys and Jack were lying in bed, the omega curled up against his alpha’s large form, when a sudden movement from the blanket nest on the nightstand drew their attention. Rhys nearly got tangled with Jack’s tail as he scrambled up, crawling over to the side of the bed on all fours as he glanced down into the bundle of blankets. The two eggs were rocking ever so slightly, soft scratching and cracking noises emanating from the trembling shells. Rhys felt Jack at his side, the mutated alpha inhaling sharply as a bright crack appeared on the eggs, tiny movements slowly poking against the shards. The two men watched with bated breath as tiny little heads poked out of the large eggs, followed by small bodies slicked up with purple yolk that soaked into the nest of blankets. Rhys let out a soft gasp, feeling Jack’s clawed hands squeeze at his shoulders. 

They looked like Jack—clearly human in some aspects and in general build, but distinctly alien in the presence of small tails, tiny nubby horns, and little fangs and claws. Their skin was colored in lines and patterns like Jack’s, shades of purple and white and dark grey splattered over their small bodies. Rhys watched as they yawned, showing off needle-like fangs with soft squeaks. Rhys felt tears rise up as he watched the two newborns blink open their bright purple eye and gaze curiously up at the two men hovering above them. 

“Oh god…. _Jack_ …” Rhys whispered, voice raw with emotion as he carefully reached out for the two newborns in the nest. The larger of the two children let out a happy chirp and nuzzled against Rhys palm, the smaller watching warily before cuddling in next to his brother, wanting the touch of their parents. Jack’s strong arms came up around Rhys and lifting up the blanket nest, moving it to cradle in Rhys’ lap so they could be closer to the babies and Rhys could hold the both of them tight. Tears spilled over the omega’s eyes as he held both children against his bare chest, sniffling softly as he leaned back into his alpha’s burly embrace, looking up into the big alpha’s moist, bright purple eyes.

“We did it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was that filthy enough for you all? c:


End file.
